Truth or Dare
by The Italian Peach
Summary: [TATE, GAbby at end, COMPLETE] Kate and Tony get stuck in an elevator during a blackout. How do they pass the time? By playing a classic game of Truth or Dare!
1. Elevator Mishaps

This is my first ever NCIS fic, so be kind (please?). It was supposed to be a funny piece of work, but I kinda got sidetracked… And lets pretend that Twilight never aired. Ok? Ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own Navy NCIS or any of its characters. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than I am now.

* * *

"Well, that's the last of them," Special Agent Kate Todd stuffed some papers into a blue portfolio and tossed it onto her desk. She checked the clock. Perfect timing. Gathering up her things, she announced to the office, "I don't know about you guys but I'm going home." Gibbs nodded absentmindedly and McGee acted like he didn't even hear her. Tony, on the other hand, immediately shut off his computer and picked up his coat. "Wait for me Kate!" he shouted.

Kate pretended not to hear him (even though that was probably impossible; he shouted so loud) and quickly strode toward the elevator. Unfortunately, by the time an elevator arrived, Tony had almost caught up to her. Kate pushed the "Close Door" button multiple times, but it was too late. An arm shot through the closing gap between the elevator doors and they slid open again.

"That was mean Katie," Tony said as he entered.

"In my defense, I didn't exactly anticipate hearing you tell me about how you got laid last night by a blonde with big breasts."

Tony pouted. "I don't do that every time when we're alone in the elevator."

"Yes you do."

"No, what about last week when-"

Without warning, the elevator lights went out, plunging the enclosed space into darkness. Even the usual humming stopped.

"What in the world?" exclaimed Kate as she fumbled clumsily in the dark.

"-I talked to you about getting laid by a redhead?"

"DiNozzo! Shut up! The elevator isn't working and I could care less about who you slept with last week!"

"Ok, ok. Fine. Try the intercom thing."

Kate pushed a couple of buttons without success. "Not working."

"Let me try." Sadly for Tony, he couldn't see very well in the dark and his wandering hands did not touch the elevator buttons like he had planned. Instead, they landed on Kate's chest as she turned around to face him.

There was silence for a moment. Kate was glad it was dark so that he couldn't see that she was blushing.

Tony felt the capacity of what he'd just done sink in. "Um…sorry Kate."

"You'd better be thankful that I can't see you very well," she hissed, even though she didn't really mind at all. She did have a reputation to keep up.

"Yeah…about the intercom." Tony rushed over to the button panel and started experimenting. After a while, he said, "It's not working. We must be having a blackout!"

Kate glared into the darkness in the direction where Tony's voice came from. "Are you actually glad to be stuck in the elevator? The power might not come back on for hours!" She paced around for a while. "You know what? This is my worst nightmare. I get stuck in the elevator during a blackout with you of all people."

"Aww, do you really hate me that much Kate?"

"Yes!"

Tony retreated to a corner to sulk while Kate walked to and fro waiting for the lights to come on again. According to Tony's watch, they spent 30 minutes doing this. At last, boredom drove him talk again. "Kate?" he asked timidly.

"What?" Kate snapped back.

"You wanna play Truth or Dare?"

Kate stopped walking. "Excuse me?"

"You know that game where-"

"I know how to play Truth or Dare, DiNozzo."

"You want to play then?"

Kate thought about it for a moment. "Well, there's nothing better to do." She sat down on the floor next to Tony. "But first, let's get some things straight. You can't dare me to kiss you or strip naked. Got it?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you can read my mind…"

"Tony! Yes or no?"

"Yes, yes, whatever. Considering that even if you did strip naked I couldn't see you in this darkness."

Kate slapped his head. "Well I wouldn't be surprised if you had a flashlight stashed away somewhere in preparation for this kind of thing."

"Actually, I think I might have one right here." There was a rustling sound as Tony dug through his things. Kate just sat there with her mouth hanging open. Only Tony would have a flashlight with him at all times.

"Bingo! Found one!"

Kate was blinded as a beam of light hit her eyes. "DiNozzo! Face the light somewhere else you bastard!"

"Hem…sorry." The flashlight was tilted upward so that it sent down a shower of yellowish light. "That's better. Ok, let's play. I get to ask you first."

Kate wasn't surprised to see that Tony was smiling from ear to ear. "Fine."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Kate always chose truth. You could lie your way out of an embarrassing question, but you couldn't evade an embarrassing stunt.

Tony thought for a while. "If Gibbs, McGee, and I were trapped in a fire and you had the ability to save only one of us, who would you save?"

Kate snorted. "I'd save McGee. Abby will rescue Gibbs and one of your bimbos will save you. Either that or you burn to a crisp." _That's not the truth_. She ignored her conscience. The little voice continued. _You'd save Tony before even thinking about Gibbs or McGee. _Kate told it to shut up.

Tony couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He knew that Kate didn't think very well of him (throwing paper clips at a girl was not a good way to tell her that you're interested), but he always thought that he was better than McGee. He felt a light tugging at his heart. Was this the feeling you got when the girl you loved rejected you?

Just to make sure that Kate wasn't on to his disappointment, he decided to make a witty comment to snap the tension. "Wait 'til I tell McGee that you have a thing for him."

"I do not have a thing for McGee," she said in a very firm, no nonsense voice. She noticed that he was smirking. God, she loved it when he smirked. Or did she hate it? Her mind was in a major meltdown mode at the moment, and she couldn't think properly.

"Then why'd you save him out of all the rest of us?"

"Because it's the most practical idea, stupid!"

"Right. What ever you say Katie Doll. And anyways, I choose Dare."

Kate thought for a moment. "There aren't any good dares I can make you do in an elevator!" she said, frustrated.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, I can think of a lot of things you can make me do in here. It's a pity that you don't want to do them."

"Why does everything have to be sexual with you Tony?"

"You know you love it, don't you Katie?" He was smirking again, watching her face for any sign of submission. As he searched for something that would give her away, he noticed that Kate had high cheekbones. He was always attracted to women with high cheekbones.

Kate pretended that she wasn't aware of Tony staring at her. "Hey DiNozzo, I've got the perfect dare. I dare you to go two whole weeks without getting laid by anyone!" Kate grinned triumphantly. There was no way that he could do that.

"You really think so low of me that you think I can't got two weeks without sex?"

Kate felt the smile slip off her face. "It's not that I think low of you, Tony."

"Well, you're on! If I can go two weeks without being laid, you owe me dinner."

"So if you succeed in this dare, I have to ask you out?"

It was Tony's turn to grin. "Something like that."

"Fine." A small part of Kate's brain started wishing that Tony would somehow succeed. The bigger part of her brain immediately attacked those thoughts and drove them out of her head. "I choose truth again."

* * *

Some Time Later….

Kate had lost track of time. It seemed like she'd been playing Truth or Dare for hours. She felt like a teenager playing at her friend's sleepover party. She heard Tony asked her to hurry up and choose truth or dare. "Truth"

Tony rolled his eyes. "You're one of those people who always choose truth huh?"

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"Nope." He closed his eyes. "What is your all time pet peeve?" he asked without opening them.

"Sick, sexist, cocky, arrogant, sarcastic, egoistic, and womanizing men." Kate answered without even hesitating.

"Like me?" He opened his eyes.

"Exactly."

"Huh, now all I have to do to annoy you is just be me."

"That's all you ever had to do. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. But first I need food." Tony patted his stomach. "How long has it been since we ate?"

"I don't know. Good luck finding food, unless you like floor lint."

Tony grinned. "How long have you known me Kate?" he asked innocently.

"Uh…few years I guess. Why?"

"Tsk tsk, you still haven't realized that a DiNozzo is ready for anything." He reached into his bag and fished out a Chewy bar. "Ha!" Tony looked like he'd just pulled off the world's greatest magic trick.

Kate just stared. "You carry a granola bar and a flashlight with you everyday?"

"Betcha you're glad that I do."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just give me some." She held out her hand expectantly.

Tony cocked his head. "What makes you think that you're getting any?"

"The fact that I'm stuck in the elevator with you with nothing to eat. And that you're my partner so I get an equal share."

"Nope! You wouldn't hold the elevator for me, so I get to eat the whole thing by myself!" Tony was taking immeasurable pleasure in torturing his elevator-mate.

Kate stood up looking crossed. Tony stood too, expecting a challenge.

"Give me half of the Chewy bar and I'll make sure you get out of this elevator alive."

"Gosh Kate, that really scared me. I'm shivering in my Winnie the Pooh boxers." Tony could not believe he'd said that. No one in the world knew that he owned Pooh Bear boxers. Not even the countless girls he'd slept with.

Kate's eyes widened. "You wear Winnie the Pooh boxers?" She couldn't help but giggle.

"Err…yes? What's so funny? You want to see them?"

Kate was having trouble containing her laughter now. "No! It's just the fact that masculine Tony wears boxers with a yellow bear on it." With surprise, she realized that she did actually want to see the boxers.

"Don't tell me that you don't think Pooh Bear is just a little bit cute."

"I didn't say he wasn't. It's just funny."

"Well that further proves to me that you are ineligible of getting any Chewy bar."

"Hey!" With that, Kate launched herself at Tony and tackled him to the ground, squishing him under her. "Give me the Chewy bar!"

Tony rolled over so that he was on top. "No way." He didn't shout it like Kate would've done, but rather whispered it into her ear. Kate shivered when she felt his breath on her neck.

He moved to stand, but she grabbed his collar and pulled him back down. "Hey Tony?"

"Mmm?"

"Are we still playing Truth or Dare?"

"I think so."

"I have your question then," she paused. "How do you really feel about me?"

"Truth is Kate, I like you a lot." For the second time that night, Tony surprised himself by saying something he wasn't supposed to say.

"Really?" Their lips were only centimeters apart now.

"Yea, I do."

Kate felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I like you a lot too, Tony."

Their lips met. The Chewy bar lay forgotten on the ground.

Kate had actually managed to get Tony's shirt off before the first flicker of light appeared. It was so small and insignificant that neither of them noticed. Besides, they were both too busy.

Maybe too busy for their own good.

Tony was almost done unbuttoning Kate's shirt when the lights flickered again, and came fully on. The elevator doors slid open with a soft _ding_.

Kate heard gasps and a squeal. _Crap._ She turned her head toward the door from where she was lying on the ground. The entire team (including Gibbs), several technicians, and some other people from the office stood gaping into the open elevator.

By now, Tony had frozen as well. "Uh…hi Gibbs!" he said trying to sound cheerful. Kate was sure that her face looked like an overripe tomato.

Gibbs was trying to say something, but the words weren't coming out. Finally, he managed, "Todd! DiNozzo! Send the elevator up stairs and put your clothes back on! We have some serious talking to do when you get back down."

Kate heard Abby squeal again as the doors slid shut. How in the world was she going to explain this?

* * *

I think the scene where Kate asks Tony if he likes her went too fast. Also, I just might do a second chapter of the encounter with Gibbs, but that depends…

Now REVIEW!


	2. History of Cheesecake

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, I've decided to write the second chapter of Truth or Dare. You guys rock!

This chapter is far, far less funny than the previous one, but I tried to lighten the mood at the end. And there is also a bit of GAbby at the end too.

Ye Ole Boring Disclaimer: You don't honestly think I own Navy NCIS do you? Cause if you do, I need to check you into a metal asylum

On with the story!

* * *

Tony hummed softly as he put his shirt back on. Next to him, Kate was fumbling with the buttons on her shirt.

"I can't believe you've got the guts to hum, Tony," she said in disbelief. "Gibbs is so going to fire us."

"Oh, it's not that bad Katie. All we've got to do is come up with a good story."

Kate turned to him in shock. "Like what? The _elevator_ threw you on to me and ripped off your shirt in the process? How else are you going to explain why you were straddling me without you shirt on? Or why my shirt was half undone?"

Tony shrugged. At that moment, his cell phone began to ring. He answered it nonchalantly. "Hello?"

"DiNozzo?" The voice on the other end sounded pretty mad. "Get your ass down here. What's taking you two so long?"

"Sorry Boss. Be right down." There was a "humph" from the caller and the connection died.

"Gibbs?" Kate's voice was quivering.

"Yeah. Told us to hurry it up."

Kate nodded. "I'm scared Tony."

Tony pulled her into a hug. He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Kate. Everything's going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know that you love me. And your love is all I need."

Moments later, Kate and Tony walked out of the elevator and headed toward Gibbs's desk. They tried to act casual, but it was hard since the story had gone around by then. There were whispers and glances aimed at them as they wove their way around the cubicles.

Gibbs watched them approach. It was obvious that Kate was scared out of her mind. Her face was a bit pale and her strides became less and less certain as she neared his desk. Tony, on the other hand, was doing a very good job at pretending he wasn't uncomfortable. He was holding Kate's hand, which was a good thing, or otherwise Kate might just collapse on the carpet. They came to a stop in front of Gibbs.

"Follow me." Gibbs walked them to Interrogation Room 1C. He wrenched the door open with the air of a person who was going to do something he didn't want to. Kate and Tony filed inside and sat down on the cold metal chairs.

Kate had often watched Gibbs interrogate suspects from the observation room. She'd marveled at his skill to weasel the truth out of the suspect. Now she feared that skill. She was the suspect, and one wrong word would cost her her job. Then again, she was pretty damn sure that her job was already gone anyways.

Gibbs sat down across the table from them. Kate was facing the big black window that let people from the observation room see in. She wondered if Abby and McGee were in there, watching them. Tony squeezed her hand under the table.

"I assume you two agents know about Rule #12?" Gibbs's voice was hard and cold.

"Yes sir." Tony answered. He seemed to understand that Kate was incapable of speech at the moment.

"Kate?" Gibbs was awaiting her reply. She merely nodded.

"Then why in God's name were you making out on the floor of the elevator?"

The two agents were silent. Gibbs continued. "Was it an impulsive, hormonal act lead by lust? I expected better behavior from the two of you. Acting like a couple of teenagers in not acceptable in this job!"

"Sir, we-" Tony's sentence was cut off by another shout from Gibbs.

"You have two minutes to tell me why the hell I shouldn't fire you both!"

Kate was quaking now. She felt her eyes water up and stared at the desktop so that Gibbs wouldn't see she was about to cry. There went her job. She'd have to find one elsewhere. Wasn't the supermarket hiring now?

"Because we're in love, God dammit!" Tony's outburst made her look up. "Are you so incapable of feeling that you can't let two people who love each other be together?"

Kate smiled inwardly despite her fear at these words. Tony was fighting for her; she knew it. He was standing up for what they were, a couple that had found love in the most unlikely of places. She had no idea how brave he was before. Her love for him soared and warmed her heart. She knew in that instant that she was more to Tony than the any of the women he'd dated. It made her feel special.

Gibbs was staring at him, surprised. "What did you say, DiNozzo?"

"We're in love, Gibbs! Love! Do you know what that means?" Tony banged the desk with his fist. "You think we don't know the risks that are involved? We're old enough to make our own decisions now!"

Tony was fuming now. Gibbs knew exactly how to push someone's buttons until they were capable of killing him with their bare hands. And what was this? Gibbs actually looked amused.

"We're finished with this conversation for now. Take the rest of the day off. Come back at 1900 hours (7 o'clock). We have other things to discuss."

Stiffly, the two agents stood up and left. The same questioning eyes followed them out of the interrogation room and out the main doors. They walked in silence until they reached Tony's car.

"Kate?" His voice was worried. "Are you okay?"

Kate flung her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thanks for shouting at Gibbs."

"Well I couldn't let him just let him get away with scaring my Katie Kat."

Kate giggled. No one had called her Katie Kat before. It was kinda cute, and it made her feel better. "I don't feel like being alone today. Can I go home with you?"

Tony beamed. "Of course. After you Milady." He opened the passenger door of his car for her. Kate pretended to curtsy before stepping inside.

* * *

**Back at the NCIS Office**

Gibbs joined Abby and McGee in Observation Room IC.

"So they're in love," McGee mused as Gibbs sat down. "Intriguing."

"Well, it was bound to happen. But still, it's just so…" Abby searched for a word while sipping at her Caff-Pow.

"Hinky?" Gibbs offered.

"Exactly."

"Are we still following the plan?" McGee helped himself to a chocolate muffin.

Abby grinned wolfishly. "Yup. Kate and Tony are in for the surprise of their lives."

* * *

**6:30 PM. Anthony DiNozzo's apartment.**

"Tony?" Kate wandered through the piles of mess that cluttered the apartment. Men could be such slobs. "I'm going to take a shower before we head over for the office. Is that okay with you?"

The person in question poked his head over the couch. "Only if I get to join you."

Kate smiled. "Fine with me." She couldn't help but laugh as Tony jumped over the couch and raced her to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes (and a good make out session) later, Kate and Tony were on their way to Gibbs. The tension was starting to build again.

"What am I going to do if he fires us?" Kate asked. "I couldn't stand working in a grocery store."

Tony chuckled. "If Gibbs wanted to fire us, he would've already done so. Relax, he might scold us some more, but that's the worst of it."

There was silence for a couple more miles. "What about _us_, Tony?" Kate inquired.

Tony glanced at her. "Gibbs isn't in charge of our lives Kate. I'll keep loving you."

"I will too."

The office was nearly empty by the time they arrived. Gibbs wasn't even there. Instead, a note on his desk read, "Meet in Abby's lab, pronto." Kate gulped. She'd never hear the end of it from Abby.

The lab was surprisingly quite. No loud music blasted from the stereo on Abby's desk. The screens that allowed a close up view of what was under the microscope were shut off. The fluorescent light gave the large room a bleached look.

"Where the hell is Gibbs?" Tony demanded as he looked around. He was all ready to dive back into the fight.

"Right here." Kate stifled a gasp as Gibbs, Abby, and McGee emerged from behind a large file cabinet. She was surprised to see that they were all grinning hugely, although Gibbs was trying hard to suppress it.

"I suppose you want to know why you're here."

"No, we just came here for fun." Tony's voice simply dripped with sarcasm. Kate elbowed him in the ribs before grabbing his arm and spinning him around so that their backs were to the rest of the team.

"What?" Tony hissed.

"Gibbs isn't mad at us, so don't encourage him to be," she whispered back. "Look at the big smile on his face!"

Tony glanced over his shoulder. Huh, that was funny. Gibbs was really smiling. "Fine. I'll try to contain myself from ripping his head off."

Kate pecked his cheek. "Thanks Tony."

Turning back to the team, she said, "So, why are we here?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something, but Abby beat him to it. "We're taking you out to dinner!" she squealed.

Kate and Tony just stood there and blinked. "What?" they both said in unison.

"That's right!" Abby was ecstatic. "We've got something so big that it'll blow your mind away!"

Tony turned to Gibbs and McGee. "Is this true?"

Both men nodded. "Yep. Abby's been planning ever since we saw you guys in the elevator." McGee explained.

"So you're not mad at us Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"Not really. I was just shocked. Now are you two coming or not?"

Kate thought for a bit. "Well, I am a bit hungry. What do you say Tony?"

"Fine with me. Where are we going?"

Gibbs fished out his car keys. "Josephine's."

Tony's eyes practically popped out of his head. "Josephine's? That place is so expensive!"

Gibbs didn't respond. "He said that he'd pay for everything." Abby chirped up.

Tony smirked. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**8:00 P.M. Josephine's Restaurant**

Josephine's was crowded that night, but Gibbs did have a reservation.

"How'd you manage to get one on such short notice?" Kate demanded as they walked toward their table.

Gibbs fingered his badge. "I have my ways."

"Abuse of power, eh Gibbs?"

"Shut up, DiNozzo."

They chatted over the usual as they decided what to order. Tony immediately chose the most expensive dish on the menu. It cost $50. He wasn't paying, so why not indulge in something expensive? Gibbs muttered angrily over this until Abby punched his arm and told him to stop complaining.

A blonde waitress came to take their orders. She started flirting with Tony (who ignored her) until Kate sent her a look that read, _Back off, he's mine._ That sent the waitress to hurry off with the orders, but not before scanning Tony one last time with her eyes.

As they waited for the food to arrive, it became obvious that Abby was agitated. Kate watched her friend fiddle with the napkins and forks while all the time glancing at Gibbs. Resting her arms on the table, Kate asked, "What did you want to show us?"

Abby immediately exploded. "I thought you would NEVER ask!" she half shouted. "Come on Gibbs, can't we show them?"

McGee laughed as Gibbs sighed reluctantly and produced a piece of paper. Handing it to Kate, he mumbled, "Here."

Tony scootched closer to his girlfriend and read the document. It was headed, "Rules and Regulations of Leroy Jethro Gibbs's NCIS Team." His eyes shot down to Rule #12.

"Rule #12: Members of the team are allowed to have relationships with other team members that go farther than friendship. However, this must not interfere with the job, and it is still unacceptable to start making out in the bullpen, elevator, lab, or any other place on NCIS HQ premises."

Tony laughed and Kate laughed with him. "You changed the rules just for us?" he asked as he handed the paper back to Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugged. "It was her idea," he said pointing to Abby.

Abby giggled. "You two are too cute to not be together."

Tony slung his arm around Kate, who snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, we really appreciate it guys. But Abby, are you sure that the relationship you've been having with Gibbs had nothing to do with this?" Kate asked, smiling softly.

Abby wore a shocked expression. "How'd you know about that?"

Everyone laughed as Gibbs kissed Abby's temple. "I guess the secrets out," he said. There was a hit of disappointment in his voice.

The waitress returned with the food. Seeing that Tony was taken, she started flirting with McGee, who ended up with her phone number. McGee just sat there and stared at the bright pink post-it in his hand. Tony punched his arm lightly. "Looks like Probie's learning to get along with the ladies," he joked.

Dinner continued with light conversation and heavy laughter. The $50 dish didn't end up tasting as good as Tony would've liked, but Gibbs forced him to eat it, saying that it was bad manners to order something but not eat it.

It was late by the time the group finished eating. Gibbs and Abby had gone to the dance floor the restaurant featured on the other side of the enormous room. McGee had gone off to find the waitress, which left Kate and Tony alone at the table.

Kate picked at the cheesecake that she'd ordered for dessert. Gibbs insisted that everyone order some dessert, and cheesecake had sounded appetizing. Now she wasn't sure if she could finish it. Tony was long done with his ice cream, and now he sat and watched her nibble at the cheesecake.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asked hungrily.

"Don't tell me you're still hungry. You practically ate Gibbs's tiramisu." Kate scolded.

"Hey, I'm Italian and it's not my fault that all our desserts taste so good."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that Italians invented dessert?"

"Well we did invent ice cream, tiramisu, and that cheesecake you're eating wouldn't be there if Italians didn't help spread cheesecake throughout Europe."

"I thought the Greeks invented cheesecake."

"They did, but the Romans spread the knowledge of it."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Fine. Since you clued me in on the history of cheesecake, I'll let you have a bite."

Tony reached for a fork, but Kate stopped him. "No, no. I get to feed you." She piled her fork with some cheesecake and positioned it in front of Tony's mouth, like she was feeding a baby. He seemed to enjoy it so much that she fed him the rest of the cake too.

From their position on the dance floor, Gibbs and Abby had a perfect view of the table at which Kate and Tony were sitting. Abby couldn't help but smile as she watched Kate hand feed Tony. "Aren't they so cute together?" she asked Gibbs.

Gibbs glanced back at the table, where Kate was now wiping Tony's mouth with a napkin. "Yup, they're a match made in heaven."

**Finire **(End in Italian)

* * *

I know it wasn't so funny, but this one had to be a tad bit more serious than the last chapter. Tell me what you think when you REVIEW (which you better do, or else I'll get mad XP). 


End file.
